Icy Mist
by The Nightly Stars
Summary: This is a story that takes place directly after Breaking Dawn left off. I'll try to stick to the story as much as I can, but I'm not SM. Rated T because Twilight is, and this is how I would imagine the next book would be.
1. Good Morning

**(PLEASE READ!) A/N~ Okay. This is my first story on fanfiction, but not my first story at all. But I'm not going to tell you my age, because then you'll judge and turn away. But just know that several famous authors wrote their first novels at age thirteen. Reviews are** ** _always_** **welcome! Thank you all so much for reading this, and love you guys for any support I get.**

 **I wanted to write this because every story that I read never really felt like something SM would write, or it didn't have what I wanted to read. I'm going to try to write like she does, but please be aware that I am not SM and it may be a bit different.**

 **I may also not update for maybe a week or two at most because I am in progress with writing a novel that I plan to publish eventually.**

 **Thank you. I can't explain how it makes me feel if you read this. I just love that I can express what I feel and make others happy by writing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT.**

 **Icy Mist Chapter 1**

"Come on," I whispered. Edward was in the closet getting dressed, but I knew he could hear me.

"Renesmee will be awake soon."

I went into the closet and rolled my eyes. "Alice," Edward supplied. All of our clothes were replaced, and I had probably never even got to wear half of them.

I laughed. It was so beautiful, like bells ringing through the room. I don't think I would ever get used to not being so… _plain._

"How do you expect me to let you go when you wear stuff like that?" Edward asked me. I had put on a V-neck blouse that was the color blue he was so fond of on me, with jeans I had had to hunt down. I swear Alice did everything she could to hide clothes that were actually normal.

Edward rushed up to me. He wasn't a blur anymore, but he still surprised me because he hardly ever acted like a vampire when I was human. His fingers caressed my face before he lifted my chin so he could gently place his lips on mine.

I heard little foot patters across the wooden ground.

"Mommy?"

I pulled back from Edward and sighed. "Yes, Renesmee?" I asked, walking out of the closet, into my beautiful room. Esme really knew how to decorate a place.

"I had a bad d-dream," she answered. Renesmee crawled into my waiting arms. Her body temperature didn't feel great against my skin, but she was my gorgeous daughter and I really didn't care.

"Show me," Edward said. Renesmee must have replayed it in her mind, because she didn't touch his face.

"It's okay. The Volturi won't hurt us," he said. I wiped Renesmee's tear off of her face and held her like a baby in my arms.

"Do you want to go see your Aunt Rose?" I asked her. Renesmee nodded eagerly. She had recently developed a new favorite person.

"Then let's go get you dressed," I said.

~thirty minutes later~

Edward, Renesmee, and I all walked up to the other house. I opened the white door, let my companions rush in, and then joined them.

Edward handed Renesmee to Rosalie, and then we walked into the living room where Jasper and Emmet were watching baseball on the sofa, with Alice in the chair, dazing off into the future. Esme was upstairs cleaning, by the sound of it, and Carlisle was in his office.

"Wow, done already? Or is that only because your cottage fell down?" Emmett asked. If I was capable to blush, I would have.

"Emmett, two things. One, our house never fell down. Two, you're not allowed to joke about Edward and I. Remember how many times I beat you in arm wrestling?" I said.

"I don't recall th-" Emmett got cut off by a loud shush from Alice.

"Bella! You've decided to let me dress you for the first day of school?" Alice asked, her golden eyes lit up like candles.

"We'll see how it goes down," I said. We were going to move in about six months. Not far, of course, because of the wolves and Charlie. Jacob showing Charlie his transformation had bought us some more time, and allowed Charlie to enter our lives. He was still on his strictly need-to-know basis and we all liked it that way. My eyes were finally golden, but I still had my newborn strength.

The first time I had shown up at his house without contacts, with my golden eyes, he had taken it pretty well. His eyebrows had shot up, and he asked, "Need to know?"

And I had responded with, "Need to know." After that, he never questioned it. Although sometimes I had caught him staring at me.

But like I said, Jake had only bought us some time. We couldn't go anywhere, out of fear someone would recognize us, and Carlisle really wanted to work at a hospital again.

All of this went through my head in point sixteen seconds. I love being a vampire. Alice snarled at me playfully (I hope) then went back to searching the future. Jasper busted out laughing when Edward glared at her.

"What?" I asked.

"God damn it, Jasper, it's not funny!" Edward said.

"If Jasper of all people laughed, it's probably funny. Let us hear it," Emmett said.

"No," Edward growled.

"Fine, Jasper or Alice will just tell us later," I chimed in. Edward sighed, battle lost. There were literally no secrets in the Cullen house.

"Just make sure that I'm not around please," he said in defeat.

"Bella?" Alice asked sweetly. Too sweetly. "Would you accompany me to the shopping mall today?"

"Alice! How many times do I have to tell you I don't like shopping?" I asked.

"Well, Bella, you're going to end up going no matter what happens. So do you want to not waste our time and go, or sit here for days and talk about why you were going to come in the first place?" she asked a bit sarcastically.

"We have all the time in the world," I reminded her. She huffed.

"I'm dragging you with me one way or another. You need decent clothes."

"You just bought us a whole new closet!" I said.

"Alice," Edward warned. I looked at him gratefully. But I probably got to look at him for point two seconds before I was picked up by Alice and rushed out the door.

"Wait! Alice! I need to talk to them about Renesmee," I said in a rush.

"Bella, they can take care of her. What do you think we did for two days when you were changing?" Alice asked. I guess she had a point. But Renesmee was my baby. I had to make sure she was okay. "She'll be fine," Alice answered, seeing what I was about to ask.

"Can I be set down now?" I asked.

"Only if you link arms with me. I am not letting you run away," she added with a serious look.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"To Seattle. No one will recognize us there. We have to steer clear of the GAP though, because Jessica is there."

I had a feeling that Jessica wasn't there, speaking Alice hated GAP because that's where I get my ordinary clothes, but I didn't say anything.

If I had learned one thing since I came to the Cullen family, it was to never bet against Alice.

 **Omg! So chapter one is finished. Could you write a review to tell me how you didn't like it? Or for some miracle thought it was good? Thank you! I'll try to have chapter two up by Friday, and the soonest it would be is today.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this. Remember, please review! Critics are welcome, but I may not always take in what you say.**

 **Peace,**

 **The Nightly Stars**


	2. Shopping

**A/N~ No reviews yet :( But I guess it's only been four or five hours haha :,) So here's chapter two. I know I said it could be up to Friday, but a camping trip of mine got cancelled. So yay for you, and yay for me. (I hate bugs, so therefore I hate camping).**

 **Thanks if you read this. Reviews will keep me writing fast, so if you drop them in I'll be happy! I love you guys. Well, here's your chapter.**

 **P.S. Thank you so much Oopsadaze for the follow! It means a lot!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT.**

 **Icy Mist Chapter 2**

Alice squealed with excitement. "Bella, you look great!" she said.

The evil pixie had put me in very horrible torture devices. I was wearing a green and black striped halter top with black lace shorts. The outfit showed off my unnaturally beautiful skin, preferably too much. She also had put me in black heels. I was perfectly fine with walking in them now, but that didn't mean I liked them.

"Alice, isn't the point of shopping to get clothes I _like?"_ I asked.

"It would be, for a normal person, but you happen to have a horrible taste in fashion that is no longer acceptable. Plus, we have to make you memorable when we start school next time!" she said. I rolled my eyes, and went in to try on the next outfit.

It was a red silk dress. Not my taste, but Alice seemed to like everything that I didn't. When we were getting clothes, she asked me if I liked an outfit once and I said yes, then immediately she put it back and said never mind. Not for the first time, I wish I had Edward's power to see what she was thinking.

I slipped the dress on and turned to look in the mirror. I gasped.

The beautiful bodice hugged my body perfectly. It hung down to right above my knees, so it was long enough as well. It had one braided strap on my left shoulder, leaving the right bear. I loved it. For once, Alice had gotten something that I liked.

I opened the wooden changing room door to find Alice sitting on a steel bench. There was a larger mirror, full body, next to her, so I went and looked myself over.

"Alice," I said, facing her, "I think I actually like something you picked out."

"What ever do you mean?" she asked, clapping a hand to her chest and feigning a look of hurt. "I thought you liked everything I got you?"

I shook my head at her and went to change back into my normal clothes. "See, this is why you needed to go shopping. You obviously don't have enough clothes, or you wouldn't have stuff like that," Alice said.

"Edward liked it. A lot," I added.

"He likes everything you wear. Come on, let's go check out."

We bought everything I tried on, except for the t-shirt I had managed to sneak into the pile without Alice knowing.

While we were in line, I searched the scenery. Alice and I were in Forever 21, which was kind of funny, speaking that I was 'forever eighteen'. The walls were painted a golden sand color, and they were in shape. There were millions of racks of clothes hanging on the walls, and center islands with pants on them. In the shoe section, there was a round table with glass cases on the fancy shoes. Under the lid of the table were the shoes (or as I prefer to call them, Alice-tortures).

I zoomed back into the world when the cash register person called, "Next!"

"Bella, we have to go to another line," Alice said, too low and too fast for human ears. "Now."

I could see why. As the next people went in line, I caught a glimpse of Lauren Mallory. Tendrils of fire rolled down my throat as I caught sight of her. I wanted her to die. So why couldn't I just drink her blood? If I was going to kill her for all the mean things she had done to me, I might as well satisfy my thirst as well.

 _No, Bella. She's a human. Maybe a worthless human, but a human all the same._ I rushed to the next line. "Good job, Bella," Alice appraised.

"Her blood wasn't even that appealing. It was just because of how mean she was to me the entire time I was in high school," I muttered.

"Well, you didn't attack. That's all that matters," Alice said sweetly. She smiled at me. It was the same smile she gave Jasper when he handled going two weeks without hunting.

A smile of approval.

"Next." Alice and I walked up to the cash register, and the guy running it looked up in surprise, his heart speeding up. I groaned internally when his attention turned me.

"Good luck," Alice mumbled.

"How may I help you?" The guy said, smiling. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a surf tank top. I guess humans would call him cute, but he held nothing to Edward.

His question seemed to say other things besides talking about the store. _Humans_ , I sighed.

I loved vampire minds. I could think about so much, and no one would know you were hesitating.

"Could we, you know, purchase clothes?" Alice asked.

The guy laughed, and I smiled widely at him, showing all my teeth. He flinched back, and his heart stuttered.

When I handed him the clothes, I made sure our hands didn't touch. Cold hands and sharp teeth were not a good mix.

Finally, we left the store. "Are we done yet?" I asked. We had already been to two designer shops, Charlotte Russe, Forever 21, and Victoria's Secret. Alice had said that the last one Edward would enjoy, and after some incapable blushing on my part, we had went in.

"Nope, not even close."

"Alice, I do have a question. How come when we go shopping, I get to be Bella Barbie and you don't even get any clothes?" I asked. It was true; every single time we went shopping she never got anything.

"Because I go shopping with Rose. How am I supposed to trust your opinion?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I guess Alice had a point.

"Fine. But I don't like shopping. I don't understand how to get that into your little head," I said.

"You will, Isabella, if it's the last thing I do," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. Even being such a cheerful little pixie she could be quite frightening. But for someone who could see the future, you think she would've given up by now.

"Whatever," I said.

~quite a while later~

"Are you kidding me?" I challenged. "A _fashion show?!"_

"Sure. You know how I love seeing girls in fancy clothes," Emmett responded causally, with a wink. Rose punched his arm.

"Why not? You can show them all how great I am at making you look good," Alice said.

"Alice, I think she's had enough today," Edward said.

We were back in the living room, and Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Renesmee were all sitting around on the floor. Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle had gone off to hunt.

"Please, Mommy," Renesmee asked sweetly. "Jacob couldn't come today, and I'm sad." I looked into my daughter's eyes. _My_ eyes.

"Listen to Ness," Emmett said. I looked at him, and he looked about ready to laugh. That's when I realized Renesmee had told me a sob story.

"Renesmee, did Jake come today?" I asked.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Did Uncle Emmett tell you to tell me that?" I questioned.

"Yes," she said again.

"Emmett, don't teach my daughter to lie. We don't need any more of those in this family," I said, glaring down on him. "And a fashion show is highly inappropriate at this age. I'm sorry, but I've had enough of dressing up for other people today."

"What about that one thing," Alice asked, one again eager. Oh, the dress.

"Fine. But that's it," I stated in a flat tone.

It turns out the Cullen's definition of a fashion show is when you put on the new clothes _and_ do your hair.

Alice really was evil when it came to fashion. But I was glad that she was back; the weeks she was gone right before the Volturi came were some of the hardest in my life.

When Alice was done with me, I walked to the top of the stairs. "Wait for me to introduce you," Alice said, then started gracefully sauntering down the stairs.

"Welcome," Alice said in a low, flat voice, sounding like the person narrating a television show. I had to laugh at that.

"Today we are here to witness Bella Cullen walk down the stairs in a dress. Feel free to tell me how good I am at picking out clothes. And, here she comes!" Alice said, emphasizing the word come, so I knew that I should go down the stairs.

I took a deep breath, and started descending the steps. When all five of their faces came into view, Emmett let out a low whistle. Rose punched his arm, but said, "You look darling Bella." Edward nodded his head in approval, his eyes raking over me, and Renesmee ran to me, giving me a hug.

"You look pretty, Mommy," Nessie said. I didn't like the nickname, but I guess I had to get used to it at some point, especially since everyone, including her father, insisted upon using it.

"Thank you. I love you, silly girl," I said, picking her up and tickling her stomach.

She giggled, and said, "Mommy, stop! Too many tickles!" I set her down, half reluctantly, and smiled at her.

"Alright. Has everyone seen me? Because I am going upstairs to put on some normal clothes," I said.

"Yes, shoo. I'll see you soon," Edward said. He picked up Renesmee and walked to the living room. I heard the sound of the TV switch to cartoons, and I ran upstairs.

"Thanks, Alice, for taking me to shop," I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" I heard from downstairs.

I quickly changed and rushed down the steps, and the doorbell rang. By the scent, I knew it was Charlie.

"Charlie's here!" I called. Renesmee rushed into my arms, and we went to the door.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said, grinning. His curly hair was wet from the rain.

"Hey, Dad," I answered. Charlie walked inside. No one in the Cullen house really pulled off the human charade around him anymore. I think it kind of freaked him out, but he never said anything.

"So what have you been up to?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Alice likes to torture me. She took me shopping in Seattle," I answered. Charlie was long gone from worrying about me going to big cities.

He hung his coat up on the rack and said, "Give your old man a hug, would ya?" I wrapped my arms around him, then realized I had buried my head into his neck, and I was probably so cold to him.

"Geez, Bells, why are you always freezing?" he asked.

"Need to know," I said simply.

He huffed, then walked into the living room, Ness behind him. "Hello, Charlie," Edward said smoothly.

"Hi."

When I walked into the living room, I realized something. Some people wished that they could freeze time and live in it forever. But what I had was so much better. For all eternity, I could have scenes like this. I hopped into Edward's embrace, and snuggled in his chest.

I could live with that.

 **Well, hoped you liked it! Could you write a review for me?**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this, and maybe giving me a review. Feel free to give me ideas or critiques! Love you guys.**

 **Peace,**

 **The Nightly Stars**


	3. Hunting and Family Meetings

A/N~ Thank you so much The Nerd 13 for the amazing review! I will continue as much as you like! If anyone else reads this, could you drop in a review? Thank you. It will make me want to update faster.

Also, thanks you guys for favoriting this!

I seem to have quite a lot of views so far as well. Thanks for that! I hope you guys like it! If you have any ideas, critiques, or want to be a beta reader, feel free to say so as well! Don't be shy. I love everything that anyone has to say about my writing.

Thank you, here's chapter three!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT

Chapter 3 Icy Mist

After Charlie left and Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper got home, Edward, Alice, and I went out to hunt. All of our eyes were beginning to turn black. And between Jasper and I, everyone started hunting once a week, even though the others didn't need it.

I knew that the rest of the Cullens were trying to be supportive, but it kind of felt like they were rubbing it in Jasper and I's faces that they didn't have to hunt as often as us. I mean, Jasper and I would be just fine hunting together. Ever since I had become a vampire we had gotten as close as Emmett and I, if not closer. He really was fun to be around, besides him being a bit moody.

Edward, Alice, and I ran all the way to Canada. I loved running- the feel of the spongey moss on my feet (I always ran barefoot; it was extremely preferable), the wind in my hair, the sound of heartbeats of animals pulsing. It was peaceful. That is, until we stopped.

"I call the Black Bear," I whispered. I had recently gotten a new favorite, with approval from Emmett.

"That's my sister," he had said. He liked Grizzly more, but he still loved bears.

All three of us went running into different directions. I can hunt now without being a total disaster afterwards, but I still wasn't nearly as good as Edward.

I caught the scent of three Black Bears and followed it. My throat ached with longing as fire ran through it.

When I finally found the bears, I was extremely thirsty. I let my mind go as I slipped into hunting mode.

All three bears were covered in the protection of the trees. I stepped onto a tall rock so I could get better sight of them. The sound of their tongues lapping up the creek water invited me in. I pounced on the largest bear, leaving the other two free. I would track them down later.

The Black Bear didn't give much of a fight. He pawed at me, but I blocked my outfit with my arm. For all the damage the bear gave me, his scratches could have been a butterfly's wing. It was pretty pathetic.

I snapped my jaws right on his pulse spot where the blood flowed freely. My teeth sank through the sinew easily, and I drank the sweet blood until the bear was dry. I was still thirsty, but according to the water's reflection of me my eyes were honey gold. I decided to track down one more bear, then find Alice and Edward.

~ten minutes later~

I found Alice while she was following an elk. I stayed a distance back, knowing that she wasn't in her mind, and if she caught scent of me then she would probably attack me. I did watch her though; it was actually pretty funny when she leapt on the elk. She was very careful about her outfit when she drank, holding her body out while she bended over to place her teeth in the elk's neck.

She was very graceful, and she pranced around like a gazelle. After she had finished, she ran up to me, vampire speed.

"Bella! What happened?" Alice asked, shocked. Right before we went hunting, she had changed me into a nude-colored dress, something I never would have picked out, so she was obviously worried about the clothes.

I looked down and searched the dress. Right at the very bottom, there was a speck of blood about the size of a dust bunny.

"Oh, Alice, it hardly matters. You only let us wear an outfit once, if we even get to wear it, and no one's going to notice," I said, rolling my eyes at her. God, I was turning into Charlie. Soon I would be rolling my eyes nonstop.

"It hardly matters," Alice scoffed.

"Let's go find Edward," I responded. I caught his trail and followed it. When Alice and I found him, he had been tracking us.

"Oh, I found you," Edward said, wiping his head for non-existent sweat, as a dramatic purpose. That surprised me. Edward was really not the type for dramatic things.

"Hardly," Alice said. "We obviously found you."

"No, can't you see I was tracking you down?" Edward asked, a bit irritated.

"Can't you see we were you down?" Alice said.

"But I saw you before you two saw me."

"I'm pretty sure we saw you first. And two beats one," I chimed in. Usually I didn't give into their wars, but this time it was so obviously Alice and I that were right.

Edward huffed in resign and started running. He made no move to wait for Alice and I, and since he was so much faster then us, even at my newborn strength, he beat us by two minutes.

When I entered the large mansion I immediately smelt wet dog, and I wrinkled my nose. I gracefully walked into the dining room to find Esme, Carlisle, Jake, Seth, Renesmee, Emmett, and Jasper sitting around the table.

"Hey, Bells!" Jacob called. He scraped the chair he was sitting in out from under the table and ran up to me.

"Hello, Jake. What have you been up to?" I asked, after he pulled me into a hug. We both shivered at each other's temperatures but didn't say anything. We were best friends, after all.

"Nothing really. I took Nessie down to La Push while you were out hunting and brought her to the beach," he said.

"Ness didn't really like the water much, but she did enjoy making sand castles. Right, Renesmee?" Jake asked.

"I made a mermaid castle," she answered, too absorbed in her coloring book to really respond.

Jacob lowered his voice so Renesmee couldn't hear and said, "Really, her castles are just one bucket of sand on the ground. I think she takes after blondie," he said.

I punched his arm lightly, making sure it was actually lightly, and rolled my eyes at him.

"Wow, Bells, you're turning into Charlie," he said, noticing my eye roll.

"Shut up!" I prompted him.

"Hey, Rose," Jake called lightly, deciding to take out his rebellion on her. She raced down the stairs, and sat down in a chair.

"What, now, dog?" Rosalie asked with a bored tone, looking at her nails.

"Why do blondes drive BMWs?" Jake asked. Oh, this had to be good. That's the car Rosalie drove.

"Why, canine?" Rose asked warily.

"Because that's all they can spell," he said. Seth, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Renesmee were all absorbed in their own conversation (or coloring book), so they didn't hear. But everyone else did.

"Rose, that's the car you drive," Emmett said.

"I know," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Jacob, seeming pleased after finally annoying Rosalie, said, "Well, I think that's a night. Seth and I are going to head out."

"But Jake," Seth complained, "I was just getting the details on being a vampire."

"It's eleven, and Sue will kill me if I bring you home after midnight. I don't want to leave either, but we have to," Jake replied, giving a pointed look at Renesmee.

"Jacob Black... are you being responsible? Do you have a fever? Let me check," I said, leaning forward.

"I'm fine," he snapped. "Come on, Seth."

~an hour later~

"Goodnight, Renesmee," I said softly, shutting the door. She had insisted on showing me a story she had made up in her head, instead of the usual reading of one. The pictures she had placed in my vision was so vivid. It was a story about Edward, Renesmee, and I.

I had almost refused, and told her I had a special book picked out (which was true), but she had thrown herself on me, her wild bronze curls bouncing, and that's what made me give in. I wasn't usually one to say no to her, so I guess that wasn't a surprise that I had said yes.

I walked into Edward and I's room. Carlisle and Esme had said that we had to have a family meeting tonight, instead of doing our regular... activities. I was kind of displeased but not as much as Rosalie and Em.

"Oh, come on!" Rose had said. "We only have night time!"

Edward was laying down on the white bed. "Come on, Edward," I said.

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes."

"Do we have to go?" he repeated again.

I pondered for a moment, and then grinned at him sheepishly.

"What?" Edward inquired.

"Emmett called you Eddie."

I have never seen a vampire run faster than Edward did to the house.

~five minutes later~

"EMMETT!" Edward roared. The only time I'd seen him this mad was when Jacob kissed me. Poor Em. I had lied (sort of- Alice had told me Emmett was deciding if he should tell the new school to call Edward Eddie) to Edward.

"Edward, love, calm down. I just said that to get you here," I reassured him, patting his arm.

Edward sighed. I would hear about it later. But for now, we were here for the family meeting.

We walked into the living room, and sat next to each other on the love seat. But Edward wasn't having that. He pulled me onto his lap.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the recliner, Rose in Emmet's lap, and Emmett was planting kisses along Rose's jaw. Jasper and Alice were on the sofa, just holding hands. They had the cutest little relationship. They were so in love, but they didn't really show public affection, like they didn't feel that it was anyone else's business. Esme and Carlisle were like them, but it was more that they felt like they were parents and parents shouldn't be like Rose and Emmett. They sat next to Alice and Jasper on the sofa.

"So, like you probably all know, we just want to discuss where we are moving," Carlisle said. His golden eyes were very eager. He was probably really excited to start working again.

"How about Portland?" Jasper asked. "I'd get to see Peter and Charlotte more. They tend to stick around the south."

"Why not? It's close and really rainy. We haven't been there in over 45 years, and it has great shops," Alice said.

"Let's vote," Rose said.

I couldn't help but think about the last time we voted about something. About me becoming a vampire. Everyone had gotten rattled up, and Esme didn't like that.

I gave Esme a reassuring glance. She was obviously thinking about the last time, too.

Jasper said, "Alice?"

"Yes."

"Em?" Jasper shot him an eyebrow.

"Sure, as long as they have a lot of thunderstorms. I love baseball."

Everyone got there turn, and everyone said yes.

"Well, Portland it is," Carlisle finalized. Alice shot me an excited look and I snuggled into Edward's chest, scared of her.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bells."

Well there is chapter three for you! Sorry it took me so long. I've had a busy day today. Remember, reviews! If I get another review tomorrow, I'll upload something. But even if I don't, I might end up uploading anyway because I'm bored. Love you all.

Peace,

The Nightly Stars


	4. Moving

A/N~ Hey guys! No more reviews or anything else :',(, but I'm going to upload anyways. I may not upload any more today though, because I am trying to finish up one chapter on my novel I'm writing, but I'll try for those of you who want it.

Tell me what you think! Or if you just want to say hi. I'd love it all the same. Here's chapter 4!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT.

Icy Mist Chapter 4

"Bye, Dad. It's not like we're going across the nation," I said into my father's chest. He was so upset that we had to leave, but we had to. There was no other option.

Jacob was extremely upset as well. But we had told him the morning after that family meeting, six months ago. I had officially become a vampire ten months ago, so while I could go to school, my newborn strength was wearing off. Jasper and I had started to fall into the two week schedule, and he was always on the edge.

I felt bad for him. I mean, Jasper was definitely getting better at controlling his thirst, but I'm pretty sure that's just because of what Edward had told me a long time ago about Jasper feeling like he was just looking at thirst wrong.

"I'm just gonna miss you, Bells. Stay close. I don't want to lose you again," Charlie said. I winced out of his embrace at the thought of what had happened. I really wanted to tell Charlie the truth about us, but the only way I could do that was if Charlie was made a tribe leader down at La Push.

I guess I should talk to Jake about that, because I wanted to talk to my best friend before talking to my best friend's father.

I walked out the door, waved to Charlie, and said, "Tell Sue I said thanks," (I really think that Sue and Charlie were going to end up together, especially after how she takes care of him for hours at a time before going home) before I hopped into my Ferrari. Alice was in her yellow Porsche, Edward in his Volvo with Renesmee, Emmett in his Jeep, Rose in her BMW, Carlisle and Esme in his Mercedes, and Jasper was on his bike. At the speed we all drove, we would be in Portland in about two hours.

Carlisle pulled out of the forks driveway, after a quick wave to Charlie and the Forks house (we would see it again in about fifty to seventy-five years) and pulled out of the driveway. Alice quickly followed and I was soon after, with Emmett right behind me.

Once we all got onto the highway, we sped up to about one hundred thirty-five miles per hour. The only time we almost got caught, Edward had rolled down his window and told us that a cop was near. Then we were all fine.

~two hours later~

After everyone had excited their cars, I went and grabbed Renesmee.

"Are you excited?" I asked her. We had decided we would enroll Renesmee in school, but we were going to aim high just in case she woke up looking like a first grader. Kindergarten seemed good, because Renesmee was about the size of a three year old right now.

Renesmee put her hand on my cheek. She showed me visions of Edward and I holding hands with her in the cafeteria. The picture was rimmed around the edges with one question. Why not?

We had told my daughter that she couldn't go to school with the rest of us, and while we were around other people, she had to call Esme and Carlisle 'Mom' and 'Dad'. She had protested and said that I was her mom, but after a while of explaining she had understood. But she still wanted to go to school with all of us, which caused me to explain the difference between high school, elementary school, preschool, and middle school (shudder; the land of acne and hormones).

Renesmee had said she understood, but stop her from asking as much as she could.

"Silly girl," I whispered, tickling her tummy.

"Mommy, stop! I can't breathe!" she laughed, tears in her eyes.

"What are you trying to do? Tickle my niece to death?" Emmett walked over to us.

"I will if she doesn't stop asking me the same question over and over again," I answered, handing Renesmee over to Emmett's outstretched arms.

"Let's get you out of here before you mama does something she regrets," Emmett said, running over to Jasper. Just then Alice and Rose came over to me.

"Sorry we didn't get you and Edward you own house; It's just less conspicuous when we all live in the same house," Rosalie said.

"Yet it's not conspicuous that all the couples live in one room together? With one bed?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "It's not like anyone is going to be coming into our house," she said, but then she gasped. "Or maybe they will," she said weakly.

Jasper was next to us instantly. "Alice, what do you see?"

"Someone driving here. It think it's Carlisle's boss's family, but another decision could make it the principal from our new school. I don't know how they connect, but I know they do.

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett," Rose called. They all came running at the sound of their names. "We have company."

"It's definitely Carlisle's boss. And he'll be here in eleven minutes and thirty seven seconds," Alice chirped cheerfully.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked suddenly. She was no where to be found.

"She, uh, fell asleep. I put her to bed... inside the house," Emmett said. Rose turned to look at him and repeatedly punched his arms.

"Emmett... Cullen... How... Dare... You!" Rosalie said in between punches. We had all agreed to look at the house all at the same time, even though we had all seen it online, and Emmett had gone inside, along with Renesmee. Meanwhile, I had not even looked at the outside of it.

"I'm sorry. But poor Nessie looked so peaceful-" Rose cut him off.

"Oh don't play that crap on us. Just say you sorry and shut your mouth," she said.

"Guys, get your acts together and stop fighting," I said. I was so done with them. Emmett and Rose fought so much that I couldn't understand how they were mates. "Alice?"

"They found a short cut. Their family will be here in twenty seconds," Alice said happily. I guess she was really excited about something.

A black minivan pulled up into our driveway, while I forced myself to look at our new home, and gasped. It was almost the exact same replica as the one in Forks, except prettier. Around the front there was a band of large oak trees to hide the windows of the house and their was a small pond next to the house. I hoped that we could turn that into a pool eventually for Renesmee.

Overall, between the green grass and white house, it was gorgeous. I only hopped that everyone else felt the same way. But unfortunately I couldn't ask, because our visitors had just stepped out of their car.

There was a middle-age looking man, standing next to his middle-age looking wife. They had two teenage children, one girl, and one boy.

"Hello," Carlisle said genuinely. "Welcome to our home."

The man looked apologetic. "I'm sorry to spring our arrival upon you, especially after you have just got here, but we just wanted to welcome you. You are a wonderful addition to our hospital," he said. "My name is Jackson Suká for those of you who don't know, and this is my wife Nina. This is my daughter Angel, and my son Luke," Jackson said, gesturing to his family.

"It's really alright," Carlisle said, addressing Jackson's earlier statement. Nina was huddled around Jackson, looking very shy. "As you know, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. And these are my children, Edward and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Bella and Rosalie."

Luke was now staring wide-eyed at Rosalie and I, his eyes switching back and forth, like he couldn't decide who to hit on. I was surprised at this; Luke really looked like a person who would like Alice. Angel, however, was staring at my Edward with love-struck eyes. I felt a growl rumble low in my throat, and Rosalie put a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll get used to it," she said so low and fast that no human could have heard her. I gave her a thankful nod, but I was still upset.

Then Edward said suddenly, with a tone and speed the same as Rosalie's, "They're here because they want to be friends. Nina is going to force Angel and Mike to be friends with us and invite us to everything, because they really like Carlisle.

"That means parties and sleepovers!" Alice squealed. Unfortunately, when Alice gets excited, it's really loud. So out of no where (to them), Alice squealed. Ah, we were getting a great new start here in Portland.

Luke, still staring at Rosalie and I, shot Alice a look, then went back to ogling at Rose and I. I cleared my throat loudly and laughed a bit.

"So, how much does Portland rain?" I asked, staring directly at Luke, and using my seductive voice. It sounded like singing, so I'm sure he felt very invited. I wasn't usually one to play around, but I liked this part of being a vampire. I was attractive.

I tried to make my golden eyes smolder, like Edward does to dazzle me, and Luke's eyes glazed over, his heart racing. That was when I got an actual look at him. Luke had brown hair and electric blue eyes, with a tan face and elongated body. He was not my type, but other people would for sure find him handsome. My type was one person and one person only: Edward. I was sure he knew that, but I heard him snarl quietly.

"A... a lot. We ha-have rain probably six days... I mean, six days a week on average," Luke stuttered out. His attention was now fully on me, and Rosalie was free. She huffed with disappointment, but I guess that's just because that's because she was used to getting all the attention. I was surprised when he did so because I hardly deserved the attention. I was definitely not even as close to as pretty as Rosalie, but I think I was neck-in-neck with Esme and Alice. I fully had expected all male boys to go after Rose, but I guess maybe Luke liked brunettes.

"That's good," I said, hardly even realizing what I had said before it slipped out. But Luke was too far gone to notice. He took a step towards me, but I took one back, drawing a line. That was when he snapped out of his daze, and fully focused his attention on Jackson and Carlisle, who had there attention focused on us. Jackson looked proud, for whatever reason, and Carlisle just looked amused, laughter in his eyes.

I looked back at Edward, and he looked hurt. I couldn't say anything to him, with all the human eyes on me, but I tried for the fourth time since I had became a vampire to lift my shield. Every time I did so I just about cried impossible tears, but for Edward I would do it. I lifted it as much as I could, and showed him all of our memories.

Then I thought the most three important words at this moment: I love you. Edward looked pleased, so I hoped I was forgiven. God, I loved my husband so much. He walked over to me and enveloped me into his arms. Yep, I was definitely forgiven.

Meanwhile, Jackson had been talking, but I only had tuned in just now. "...just wanted to give you these brownies in welcome." Esme took the brownies and smiled a warm thank you, even though we wouldn't be able to eat them. Renesmee would enjoy them though.

I looked back at Luke. He looked very irritated at Edward and I's embrace, but he would have to get used to it. I did feel sorry about playing with him, but I liked that I could have that effect on people. Rose had gone over to Emmett and wrapped an arm around his waist, and Angel looked irritated as well, although she was trying harder to cover it up. At least she had some decency.

"Angel here is in the cheer squad, so if anyone of you girls want to join she could probably get you in," Jackson said. "She's a sophomore, and Luke is a junior."

I wanted to be in the same grade as Edward, even though I was the same age as Rosalie, Em, and Jasper, so we had to have Alice look into the future to see if any problems arouse. None did, so they had enrolled me into sophomore year along with Alice and Edward, and Jasper, Emmett, and Rose had gone into junior. I had taken the name Hale along with Rosalie and Jazz, so it wouldn't be awkward that Edward and I together. Jasper, Rosalie, and I still went by Cullen at home, but we couldn't display that publicly.

The story was that Jasper and Rose were twins, Emmett, Edward, and Alice were all adopted, and I was a little sister to Jasper and Rosalie. Carlisle had said that it wasn't that hard to believe, speaking that I 'looked like Rose', and no one inquired it so far.

The Suká's all went back into their black minivan and drove off. "Later," I told Edward, "You have to tell me what they were thinking."

"Okay," he complied.

It was going to be quite a long year.

A/N~ Well, there's chapter four! Make sure to tell me what you think in my review box. I'm starting to think you guys don't like it :(. Should I continue? Tell me any ideas or anything you think should happen also, if you want. Just want to make sure you guys are there! I love my fans that I do have, though.

Peace,

The Nightly Stars


	5. The House

**A/N~ Hey guys! I just want to say thanks for the four amazing reviews I was given for chapter four! For some reason you can't see the two I got from Guest users, but I got them in my email so I was happy all the same. I can't express how I feel about the nice things you guys said! I will also try not to keep you waiting, Twilight Forever. I'm also very thankful for the favorites and follows on my story. Thank you so much! XOXO 3**

 **I decided I would probably try to upload every other day, but school starts for me very soon and I also do competitive dance, so between that and my novel, I may not be able to every other day. But for you guys, I will try.**

 **Enjoy your chapter! ; )**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT.**

 **Icy Mist Chapter 5**

"Well, they seem like nice humans," Edward said, using just a bit of sarcasm, his arms still wrapped around me. They are really nice, just the fact that they are absorbed in Edward and I that they seemed very spoiled. I mean, everyone can have a dream crush, but to think that they might get their dream crush was extremely wishful thinking. And with Edward and I's bond, impossible.

"I hope you think so, because we are going to be spending a lot of time with them!" Alice said, very excited. I guess this was why she was so pumped before they even got here. She clapped her hands, jumping up and down, and said, "Let's look at the house!" with her eyes sparkling.

I stepped out of Edward's embrace but quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him along with the rest of his family, towards the mansion. Alice linked arms with Jasper, and they started walking too. When we all had stepped on the concrete of the porch, Rose opened the door, and we all gasped. The flooring was beautiful white milky marble, and the walls were made out of beige bricks, blending perfectly with the windows. There was a huge bay window I could see in the living room, decorated with white and beige pillows. The sofa was large and colored a dark brown, along with the tables and chairs around the room. The color scheme was truly beautiful.

Every time we will move, we get new furniture for the house, so when we go back to our old house, we don't have to have movers bring a whole bunch of junk inside, and it's exactly the way we found it when we left. That's why, when the Cullens moved away from Forks (shudder), the furniture in their house was still there.

"Oh, Esme, it's beautiful," Rose gasped, and I nodded furiously. I could hear Ness breathing upstairs, her heart fluttering, and I knew she felt comfortable here, too.

Esme laughed, her chimes echoing across the room. "I hoped you would like it. It took me long enough to decorate," she said, and Carlisle wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I love it," he whispered in Esme's ear.

I turned my head to look at Edward, giving them as much privacy as they could get in a house full of vampires. "Let's go see our room," Edward said, his eyes full of love.

"Okay," I whispered leaning on his chest. My husband pulled me up the sparkling stairs, vampire speed, and into our room, shutting the door behind us. The only things I had noticed in my short time upstairs was that Renesmee's room was across the hallway from ours, with Rose and Em and Jazz and Alice separating them. I was okay with not being next to her, but she might not be. I would talk to her later.

Carlisle and Esme were on the third floor all by themselves, along with Carlisle's office and the movie room. I was okay with them having a floor all to themselves. They deserved it. I heard a door open and close quickly next to us, with the sound of water running. I laughed wind chimes. Rose's voice said, "Shut up, Bella." I bit my lip to cover my laughter, because when Rose got angry, it wasn't a sight to see.

Plus, I'm sure no one else would be doing much else tonight. It was already nine o'clock at night, and the Suka's had come at eight thirty. It was strange that they had come so late, for humans at least, but I didn't think much of it.

"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around me. He rested his head on my shoulder, kissing under my ear. With one fast movement, he had me turned to face him.

Edward leaned forward slowly, capturing my lips with his. I didn't even get time to look around our room before I was dragged to the floor. He parted his lips, and I tasted his sweet venom. Soon he let go, kissing down my jawline, down my neck. I tangled my hands in his hair, bringing his face back to mine. I looked into his golden eyes, now darkening with desire.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"As I love you," he said back, and I heard Emmett whistle. Jasper hissed, thinking it was directed at him, but then he thought about it and didn't do anything else.

I rolled my eyes. But then I couldn't focus on anyone else than Edward, or anything else then Edward. My Edward.

I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. My need for him would never be satisfied, but I would take what I could get.

~6 o'clock am~

I scrubbed my head furiously. I wanted my hair to smell like strawberries, the way it had always been when I was human, but I could hardly get that scent. If I had put real strawberries in my hair, I swear my body would find some way to revert it back into my normal scent.

However much I missed my strawberry hair, though, I couldn't deny how I smelled amazing like a vampire. Jake didn't seem to think so, but we had gotten used to it. Best friends had to be accepting no matter what state the other person was in.

The hot water (hot to me) streaming across my back felt amazing. I so rarely got to feel heat, so when I did, it was like a fresh dose of medicine. I'm sure Edward missed my heat, but I'm also sure that Edward did not miss my fragileness. Well, there are pros and cons to every situation.

When I finished my shower, I stepped out and wrapped my towel around me. My hair (surprise!) did not smell like strawberries. I guess I would have to get used to it, but it would be a hard adjustment. I combed out my wet hair, and went into the closet. Edward was there, lacing up his shoes.

"You look darling today," I said, eyeing him. He had on a white V-neck button up shirt with maroon shorts. I loved seeing white on him, because it made his pale skin seem very muscular and tanner.

"As do you," Edward said, looking at my bare body. If I could have blushed, I would have. I quickly dressed in jean shorts and a purple flowy spaghetti strap shirt to please Alice. I grabbed Edward's hand, and walked out of our room, quickly assessing it.

Our bed was newly made with perfection that only Edward could bring, and it was much of the same that Isle Esme had. Our flooring was beige carpet, to match the walls. We had our own bathroom, as did everyone else, and there was a door from that that entered our closet. It was about half the size of our room, which was acceptable, and I could smell that the clothes in our closet were brand new. I couldn't help but look for that one red dress that Alice and I had bought six months ago earlier, and I felt more relaxed when I had found it.

We had a large desk in the corner to hold anything we wanted, and a jewelry box for me. It was that dark brown color, along with the desk. Seriously, Esme's color scheme was insanely gorgeous.

As I walked into the hallway with Edward, I made sure Renesmee was asleep and happily she was. Alice and Jasper were already downstairs, but Rosalie and Em, along with Carlisle and Esme (I was surprised at the latter; they were usually the first ones up) were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, guys," I said, walking over to Alice and Jasper in the kitchen. They were bent over something on the granite counter top, and when I went to look at what it was, I was shocked. It was a drawing of Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and I. We were all so pale in the drawing, we almost looked ghostly. It was gorgeous. It wasn't finished yet, I could tell, but it looked great anyway. Renesmee wasn't in it, but I could tell that was because it was just supposed to be just the vampires.

"Guys, that's beautiful. It deserves to be in a museum!" I gasped.

Alice shook her head, wide eyed. Jasper was still hunched over, his hand moving freely with a colored pencil. "It's not even done yet. I assure you, it will be much better," Alice said, winking. "I haven't done anyone justice yet." And with that Alice took a colored pencil, and bent over, coloring the page yet again.

Edward and I left them to be, and went over to the living room to watch a movie. Edward had let me pick, but had groaned when I chose Romeo and Juliet. "It's a wonderful classic, and you should enjoy it," I said, and he had just shook his head. But he could hardly deny when I pulled him over to the sofa, wrapping myself in his arms. He snuggled into my non-strawberry-smelling hair, breathing in my scent.

Although I could no longer produce tears, I still would cry every time Romeo and Juliet died. Edward thought this was ridiculous. _It was hardly worth the effort of crying_ , he would say. Of course, crying was an extreme effort for vampires. It made us tired, which was almost impossible.

When the movie was over, I tried to stand up, but Edward kept me locked in his embrace, kissing down my neck. My breathing stuttered, even though I didn't need the air.

Just then Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs, both newly showered and ready for the day. They saw me in Edward's arms, and smiled. I knew they were so happy to see Edward and I together, speaking that he had waited a hundred years to find me, but it was still kind of awkward to let them see Edward and I so comfortable. Edward didn't mind, as much as I could tell, but that didn't help my situation very much.

It was in June, so we didn't have school. I didn't know what we would be doing today, until Alice huffed and said, "My sight just went black. Those stupid mutts are coming, I'm sure."

I was surprised at that. I'm sure Charlie could have held Jake back some more, but maybe he had given up. I mean, it was the second day we've been here.

"When are they getting here?" I asked, trying not to act like I had much interest. Edward laughed at that, and I punched his arm in return.

"In one hour and thirty-three minutes. Then my vision comes back around three hours and twenty-seven minutes later, so they shouldn't be here that long," Alice said, sighing in relief.

"Also, Nessie will wake up in three, two, one," Alice said, turning back to Jasper and her's drawing. I hoped they were finishing up, because I wanted to see the end result.

I heard the pitter-patter of Renesmee's foot falls and the sound of her door creaking open. She ran down the stairs, her wild curls bouncing when she came into view.

"Hello, mommy," she said. "Can we go hunting today? I am very thirsty," Renesmee said, frowning and grabbing her throat.

"Okay. I'll take you, I'm getting a bit thirsty myself," I answered.

Jasper looked up from his drawing and said, "Can I tag along?"

Rose's muffled voice said, "Me too?"

"Obviously, yes," I said.

And with that my family and I went out to embark in a new journey (or hunting trip).

 **So there was chapter 5 for you! Could you drop into my reviews and tell me what you thought? I love you guys for allowing this to happen.**

 **Peace,**

 **The Nightly Stars**


	6. Truth Or Dare

**A/N~ How are you all doing? I just want to say thank you. I have been getting several reviews and I got five yesterday! The weird thing is that I get them in my email, but they only seem to pop up online two days after they are posted. But I still get them, and I love you all for it, especially Twilight Forever. Most of you guys are guest users but I just want to thank xfangirl, Grace, Twilight Forever, all the guests, Watermelon,** **BellaSwanGrey, and It's Me Yo. You all have made it possible for this story to continue to grow. And thank you also for the favorites and follows. Love you all! XOX**

 **I just felt like updating today, so here you guys go. Today we have truth or dare, Cullen style.**

 **Enjoy : P**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT.**

 **Icy Mist Chapter 6**

Today was the day, however much I dreaded it. The day before school starts. I could only imagine all the girls that would fall head over heels for Edward. I knew how it felt. I used to be one.

I was going to be insanely jealous, as would everyone else. But the difference was that this was my first time at high school (as a vampire), and everyone else would have already felt jealousy. And how was I going to contain it when everyone was a fragile human who could easily be destroyed?

"Whoa, pull in the reins," Jasper said in his southern drawl. I shot him a look, but accepted his calming waves.

Renesmee was out hunting with Carlisle and Esme all day, and I was a little worried, but it wasn't the first time so it wasn't so bad. The rust of us Cullens were all sitting in the living room talking.

"What's the matter, little sister?" Emmett said tauntingly to Alice, thinking it was her whom Jasper was speaking to. "Did you not get enough night time?" he said sweetly, using his vampire charm and smiling, dimples and all.

I laughed. Oh, he was going down. Edward and I had been downstairs all night, watching Alice and Jazz, but Rose and Emmett were upstairs _all night long._

"You know Emmett, I really didn't. I enjoyed drawing a 'museum quality picture' as Bella put it. You on the other hand, were too busy to see the amazing art," Alice said smiling, satisfied. To throw some oil on the flame Alice crumpled up the magazine in her hands and threw it at him. She then said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that's where the trash was."

"That's good," I hissed to Jasper and Rose, who were sitting next to me on the sofa.

"Hey!" Emmett protested. He threw the magazine at me, and I went to throw it away in the garbage can about five steps away. But it looked like the Lord was on Alice and I's side today. I immediately had a great idea.

"Oh, guys! Look!" I said, grinning with anticipation. I was done with Emmett and his jokes.

Since there were windows everywhere, they didn't have to get up to see. "There's the garbage man!" I said, winking at Alice. She laughed when she saw what I was going to say.

"This can't be good," Edward groaned.

"Why do we need to know about the garbage man?" Emmett asked, looking bored, besides the obvious laughter in Alice and I's eyes.

"Well, don't you care?" I asked, faking the look of shock. Rose rolled her eyes, seeing what was coming.

"No, why would I?" Emmett questioned, looking at me as if asking about my sanity.

"He's rolling your home away!" I said. At that exact point, the garbage man put the trash can in the back of the truck.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I never act like this," I said, actually apologizing. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I'm just really nervous for tomorrow."

"Wow, Bells, you really can't be mean, can you?" Emmett asked, more of a question not to be answered. I sighed, and retook my place on the couch between Rose and Jasper. Jasper was staring at Edward, and Edward was staring at Jasper. Figures. I was getting used to the private conversations in the house, but that didn't mean I liked them. I never got the insight of that one in Forks when Jasper had laughed. Whatever.

"I know what will make you relax," Alice said suddenly, looking up at me. Everyone one turned their attention to her, afraid of what was going to happen next. "Truth or dare!" she exclaimed, excitement dancing in her topaz eyes.

"YES!" Emmett yelled, standing up. Those two plus truth or dare was not a good mix. Last time the dining room table was broken, Rose's finger came off, and Esme's china was in pieces.

"No." Jasper and I spoke at the same time. Rose was almost hyperventilating and Edward was wide-eyed and shocked.

"Oh, come on, Jazzy," Alice said, walking over to Jasper and giving him a quick kiss.

"It'll be fun." Well, Jasper was lost. Rosalie was eyeing Emmett's dimples and quickly giving in. But Edward was not nor I.

"I am _not_ playing this game," Edward said, glaring at Alice.

"Oh, but you will!" Alice sang.

"How?" I asked warily. I was sick of Alice knowing everything.

"Because if you don't, we'll tell Carlisle and Esme that all the damage from truth or dare was from you guys… messing around," The pixie said.

"They'll never believe you. Right, Edward?" I asked him. Edward looked at Alice for about five seconds and his mouth turned into a thin line.

"Edward?" I hissed, elbowing him. "Will they?" Edward nodded his head slowly in response.

"Damn it," I growled.

~five minutes later~

Why we all had to do this, I don't know. I happen to think it's ridiculous that I have to sit in a circle with the rest of my family like a couple of kindergarteners playing duck-duck-goose. But everyone said it was just easier this way. Alice was explaining the rules that we never followed, saying that we couldn't break anything and that we couldn't dare each other to eat human food.

"Alright, then. Truth or dare, Edward?" Alice said. Seeing what she was going to do, he chose truth.

"Why do you like mountain lions so much?" Alice asked, frowning. I guess she couldn't come up with anything better.

"I don't know. I just know that they taste most like… humans," Edward said, stuttering.

"Okay," Alice said, reassuring him.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Edward wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Dare," Jasper answered.

"I dare you to pretend like Alice and you aren't together for the first week we start school," Edward said. Oh, he was in trouble.

"WHAT?!" Alice and Jasper both screamed, jumping to their feet. "NO!" Alice screeched. But it didn't matter. The one rule that was unbreakable was that you couldn't back down on a dare.

"Hey, you're the one that made me play," Edward said, lifting his hands up in the air. Rose and Em were just trying to not to laugh.

Alice looked murderous, but sat back down. She would have to take it out on Edward later in the game.

Jasper looked like he was going to kill Edward. He decided to let Alice take a stab at him later when he turned to Rosalie and said, "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she answered impulsively.

"I dare you, for the same week that Alice and I are pretending to be not together, not look at a single reflective surface or ask Alice, Bella, or Esme for their opinions on how you look. Also, you have to break every single mirror in your room so you can't cheat," Jazz said, winking at her and using his heavy Southern accent.

This time it was Rosalie's turn to fume. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! HELLA NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She screamed all the way to the top of the stairs, and when she was breaking the mirrors. She continued to scream until Jasper clamped a hand over her mouth at the sound, when Rose had returned downstairs.

Oh, Jasper was in for it. Rose was literally huffing steam from her nostrils, she was so angry. "And on the first day of school? Oh god, you better bless Jasper…" she was muttering.

"Rose!" I said. She snapped out of her trance, if vampires can be in a trance, immediately. Emmett looked scared, like she was going to get him back for something he did. Apparently, she gave up that chance, and she looked to me.

"Bella," she said carefully, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said. I absolutely _hated_ dares. No matter how bad a truth could be, dares were always worse.

"Did you like… _getting_ _busy_ with Edward more when you were a human or a vampire?" she asked me, tilting her head with innocence. Ha. Like she had any.

If I was a human, my face would have been darker red than a tomato. But since I couldn't blush, I was going to try to play it cool. Before I answered, though, I peeked at Edward through my hair, and he was turned away from the rest of the group, but obviously listening by the way his body was rigid.

"A vampire," I said, trying to sound courageous and not embarrassed one bit. To my utter surprise, it actually worked. Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the room, but I didn't care. Everyone else had bought it, except Edward, of course.

"Why?" Rosalie asked, sounding like someone who was straining to hold back her laughter.

"No, Rose. That was not part of the truth I was asked. Next time think it through," I said carefully. She scowled at me, but didn't respond.

"My turn," I said, sighing. Every time I tried to do either a truth _or_ a dare, I couldn't do it. I looked into that person's face and got suckered out of it. But this time I couldn't, because I had great payback for Rosalie. I should have done Emmett, speaking he was free of anything, but I had just the best one for her. I would have to say sorry to Jacob later, though he would have no idea why.

"Rose: truth or dare?" I asked. I knew she would say dare, because she never said truth. _Someone has to get the fun started,_ she would say.

"Dare."

"Rose," I winced, looking at her face. No. I had to do this, so I looked away. "I dare you to kiss Jake on the cheek. Let me finish," I added, seeing she was about to interrupt, "And tell him you liked it. But you can never tell him it was a dare in your entire existence," I said, carefully choosing my words. I looked back at Rosalie to see her mouth open in shock.

"The one time you go through with daring someone, Bella Cullen, is the day you choose to speak to me with a foreign language. How _could you?!"_ she was mad. Possibly more mad than when Jasper told her about the mirror dare.

"I'm sorry," I squeaked, but I didn't take it back.

Everyone else looked shocked too, but didn't say anything. Another unspoken rule that we followed was that you don't talk when the truth or dare doesn't involve you. You can react, but you don't often speak.

Rose shot me one more glare before turning to Emmett.

"Truth or dare, Emmett?" he looked frightened. Apparently he had done something to upset her.

"Truth," he said, sighing when he thought he had gotten out of whatever Rosalie had planned. But according to Rosalie's face, he hadn't. Rose handed him a piece of paper.

"Emmett wrote this to me last night. Tell them the truth about what it says, baby. Go on," Rose said, smiling with victory.

~thirty seconds later~

Let's just say that Emmett had wrote Rose an eight line poem saying in perfect detail about what he was going to do with her that night. I think I was starting to like truth or dare, if Emmett could be embarrassed. But this was only round one.

 **So, could you tell me how you felt about this one? I am really happy with all the reviews that have been coming in lately, so thank you for that. I read and cherish every single one, even if it is in my email. Anyways, drop in a review! Love you all** **J**

 **Peace,**

 **The Nightly Stars**


	7. First Day Part 1

**A/N~ Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy lately. Thank you all for the nice reviews, however! It makes me happy that I can make you guys happy by just writing.**

 **I may not update for a while. I know I said every other day, but wow, I underestimated on how busy I would be. I hope to get the next chapter up next weekend.**

 **Hey, Twilight Forever! I would prefer not to leak who I am, because I like to contain an air of mystery. But I live in northern Phoenix, Arizona. So for everyone that reads this, I am on the west coast time zone, so sorry if I update at three in the morning or something for you. Haha :',)**

 **I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. It's going to be a bit rough, I think, but first days of school are always chaos. Yep, that's right, today is the first day of school for the Cullens.**

 **Enjoy : ))**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT**

 **Icy Mist Chapter 7**

"Come on, Alice, let me dress myself," I said. She _never_ put me in casual clothes. It was always either really fancy or really showy. I didn't need all the guys staring at me, especially today. The first day of school. If I dressed the way she wanted me to, the guys would be as bad to me as Rosalie and her.

"No. Either you put it on without complaint, or I will force you into it. And trust me, it'll work," Alice said, staring me down. I sighed in resignation and gave her pity eyes, but allowed her to put me in clothes.

I was forced into a long sleeved crop top, which was white with maroon lace wrapped all along it. I was also wearing a high-waisted maroon skirt, with white heels. I mean, it was cute, but that didn't mean I liked it. She didn't put much makeup on me, speaking I was a vampire and didn't really need it. All Alice smothered on me was some dark maroon lipstick to match my clothes, eyeliner, and mascara. Rosalie and she were wearing much of the same makeup as me.

I had been sitting in my fixer-upper chair, and Rose was intricately braiding my hair. I had three Dutch braids leading to the left side of my head, and Rose had wrapped them into a messy bun. I had to admit, it was beautiful. "Rose, thank you," I said, smiling up at her. She smiled back.

Alice had her hair in curls, well, as much as it could be curled. Rose just had two French braids resting on her shoulders, and with her elegant long hair, it looked gorgeous. Rosalie was wearing a white sundress that looked like two pieces, but really that was only because a bit of the middle was a lace belt sort-of-thing. It was really unfair on how she could look so beautiful, and the sunglasses she was wearing was just the cherry on top of the outfit.

Like the dare had said, Rose hadn't looked in a mirror or asked for any of us girls' opinion. She had just put on something that she had had prior knowledge on, and simply had Alice do her hair and makeup. Looks like Rose had outsmarted Jasper.

Alice had on a spaghetti-strap romper that was black and had blossoms all over it. It was absolutely stunning on her pale skin-tone, and the matching pumps that went with it, to be honest, actually looked good. "You guys look great," I said, looking at them.

"Oh silly Bella, you look just as good. Thanks to me," Alice said, winking.

"I did her hair," Rose said. She always had to get credit for anything she did, whether that was taking the garbage out or saving a human's life.

"Yes, you did. And it looks amazing, Rosie," Alice said, looking at her. Rosalie seemed satisfied after that, and we went to meet up with our guys.

When I saw Edward, all I wanted to do was go kiss every single inch of his body. But Alice had strictly said no touching, because she didn't want anyone to be messed up. It had taken five hours to get all three of us ready. _Five. Damn. Hours._ So I mean, I guess Alice had a right to be worried.

"HEY! NO TOUCHING!" Alice yelled. Rose had started moving towards Emmett, and that wasn't happening on her watch.

"Well, Alice, you _shouldn't_ be next to Jazz anyway. What happened to the dare about you guys aren't together for a week?" Emmett asked, giving her a smile.

Alice glared at him, eyes blazing. It was one of the only times they could cat fight, because Renesmee wasn't around. Carlisle and Esme were gone as well, taking Ness to school. I had almost thrown a temper tantrum at this. I mean, I was her mom, was I not? I know to the world I wasn't, but a mother should bring her child to school. After a talk with Esme though, we would have to move if they knew about Renesmee and I. After all, Esme and Carlisle were her 'parents'. But all I had in my head was her saying, "Bye, mommy!" to Esme and not me.

"Do you really want me to bring _that_ up again for you?" Alice said, seething. It was going to be very hard for her to go through with her dare. Emmett looked extremely embarrassed, however, so he decided to quit talking.

"That's what I thought. Now let's go get in the cars. This time, I'm not going for conspicuous, so get whatever car you want. I call shotgun in Bella's Ferrari," Alice said, racing into the garage.

It turned out Alice, Rose, and Jasper rode in my car, while Em and Edward rode in Alice's Porsche, with much of her disagreement.

~a while later~

As I drove into the school's driveway, I noticed the people. Many were going through the awkward stage, and didn't look good, but I didn't really care. It's not like I was here for them anyway. "Geez," Alice commented. I heard Emmett laugh from the other car.

"It's okay, Alice. It'll only be a week," Jasper said, rubbing Alice's arm from the backseat. That's when I realized how stressed out she really was. I hoped that the humans weren't that bad, but I knew down deep that they were.

"Come on, love birds," Rose said, hopping out of the car. I just couldn't get over how good we all looked. I got out of the car, taking particular care not to get my outfit or my hair caught on anything, otherwise I wouldn't hear the end of it.

I saw Edward, and once again my breath caught. He was so handsome, and I knew he thought I was gorgeous. I would disagree with that, but he would never allow me to. He'd say something like, "You will never see yourself clearly," and end the discussion. I just didn't understand why he thought I was such an angel when _he_ was obviously the angel.

When everyone was out of their vehicles, we walked towards the school in a huge clump, and I was pretty sure we looked like movie stars to everyone. I heard someone whisper, "I told you so," and I turned to see it was Luke talking to his other friends. I waved at him, and he waved back, a huge goofy grin on his face. I giggled quietly, because he looked so ridiculous.

"He's so human," I said to my family, so low no one but my family would have a chance of hearing. Edward rolled his eyes at me, continuing to walk. Alice and Rose had already visited the front office and gotten our papers, so we could do whatever we wanted until school started. I walked over to Luke and his friends with Rose and Alice at my side. The other guys went to see Angel and her friends, but I could care less.

"Hey, guys," Rosalie said, fluttering her eyelashes at them. She was so pretty- it was hardly fair to the humans. Immediately, she had three of five guys hooked around her fingers. One was staring at Alice, and the other, Luke, was staring at me.

Luke whispered lowly, "Snap out of it!" to the other guys, obviously thinking it was too low for us girls to hear. But speaking that we happened to be all vampires, there was no hope we didn't hear.

Luke smiled grandly at me. "Hey. This is my friend Trevin," he said, gesturing to the guy who couldn't keep his eyes off of Alice, "This is Michael," the blonde ogling Rose, "Justin," the black haired kid, "and Noah," the blue-eyed brown-haired human. Justin, Noah, and Michael held no shame in staring at Rose, and it was almost to the point where she was going to have holes burnt through her with their stares so intent.

I looked down, then looked through my eyelashes, like I'd seen Edward do countless times to me. That was the only way I really knew how to dazzle a human, and I was actually having fun seeing the length Luke's crush on me would go. It was really pretty mean, but I liked having this power over humans.

At least I wasn't the only one. The other boys were sucked into Rose and Alice, although Noah seemed to be more interested in Alice than Rose now. I was glad that I only had Luke focused on me, but I had a feeling it was only because Luke had laid claim on me. I almost shuddered away from him, because anyone doing that besides Edward just didn't seem right one bit.

The bell rang, and all three of us walked over to the school. When I walked inside, I quickly assessed. The front desk was right next to the cafeteria, and had a red wall. You could only see the people at the desk through a little window in the wall, kind of like the ones at the movie theaters.

The entire floor was red and gray tile, and very cold. The cafeteria was lined up with tables, and at the front there was a little stage with probably the only carpet in the whole building covering the floor. Several marble pillars held the roof up, which happened to be made of glass. There wasn't a staircase, but the roof was really high.

The layout was really weird, let me tell you. But it was easy to remember.

When you walk through the doors, there is a big circular room with the cafeteria and front desk in it. If you go straight, that hallway has all of your core classes for the freshman and sophomores. If you go to the left hallway, you'll see all the specials classes and lockers. And last but not least, if you go right, you'll reach the junior and senior's classes. There's also bathrooms.

Well, I hoped that this day was going to go just fine.

 **I know, I know, I left you at a cliffie. Sorry! Tell me how you felt about this chapter please. I was sad about the drop in reviews on the last chapter, so I'm going to bribe you. He he. If a bunch of you guys review, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. But if I don't get many, then you guys are going to have to wait a whole entire week.**

 **I'm sorry for the bribe, but I like my reviews. And the bribes usually work. Sorry! Ha, ha.**

 **Peace,**

 **The Nightly Stars**


	8. First Day Part 2

**A/N~ Hey guys. I think it's been about maybe… a year since I last published something? Not quite. But I want to take up this story again. I am so sorry, everyone. You trusted me to continue and I didn't. That's my fault and again, I am so sorry. But you can skip right on through this part right here if you want to your long-since-awaited chapter, but here's why I haven't updated.**

 **I have been soooo busy with my school! It's summer of course, but let me tell you- sometimes I would be up until 3 AM working on something. Also, I had lots of drama this year with friends… I would go home crying every day and say stuff that sounded depressed and eventually I was fortunate enough to switch schools, but it kind of scarred me for life. Everyone needs to know that you hold power against people and don't let them treat you so badly you want to hurt yourself. Make a stand. You've got this!**

 **Anyway… I also do competitive dancing, and that took up soooo much time, let me tell you. And then trying to maintain a social life? That was almost impossible. So I think you get why I haven't written- but I hope to start up this story again for you guys!**

 **And this is to Twilight forever- have you ever thought that maybe I had stuff going on? I'm sorry I disappointed you, but people have lives they need to get to. Please don't assume something before you talk about it. I don't think you'll ever see this, but if you do, please just understand. But hey, better late than never.**

 **Quick side note- you have absolutely no idea how many times I wrote this chapter, only forgetting to save it after. Learn from my mistakes and SAVE YOUR WORK CHILDREN OF GOD!**

 **I'm back! Enjoy :))**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT**

 **Icy Mist Chapter 8**

My first class for the day was history. I was upset because I only had two classes with Edward, but I would be with Alice the whole day, so I guess I could have gotten a worse fate. The only thing I wasn't looking forward to was her whispering shopping suggestions in my ear every passing moment.

When I walked into school with my five family members, everyone stopped talking and gaped at us. As in mouths wide, drool falling gaping. It felt like I was in a television show.

Everyone seemed to already know each other. Groups of people were shoved together by the lockers, by the water fountain, everywhere. And we were the outsiders, the new kids. I didn't mind much, but I did hate the attention. Hopefully it would die down soon.

But I knew that these people would never really leave me alone- not the freakishly charming, mysterious new girl who spills nothing about her past. I would stick to my family, though, and then I should be okay… right?

"Are you ready?" Edward whispered to me in my ear, sending chills down my back. His hand rubbed my back gently, and it took me a second to respond.

"No, but I must be. Hopefully that Luke kid isn't in my classes- I'm not sure I could handle his stares," said I. Edward just rested his cheek on my head in an "I'll see you later" embrace and I walked towards Alice, ready for history class.

Kids were gathered all around the room, already in seats, when Alice and I arrived. To my displeasure, Luke was in there as well. He really was a nice guy, and I guess I brought this upon myself, but I wish he wouldn't be so absorbed by me.

In the room, the tile was red and gray patterned. From the ceiling were the classic long lights, and the desks were a tiled granite tables with two stools stuck underneath.

Alice rushed to a table before the bald, chubby teacher could say something to us. I was walking over to the chair next to her when someone caught my arm. Luke.

"Hey there," I said, calmly taking my arm back.

"Hey," Luke said, flashing a grin at me, which I had to admit was very bright. "Mind sitting by me today?" said he. A lot of girls seemed jealous of me right now; Luke must be popular. But to be honest, I was jealous of the other girls.

"I'm sorry," I almost whispered. "But it appears my friend Alice has already saved one for me," I said.

"Next time then, Hale. And I love the outfit," he said, grinning at me again. I pretended to be flustered at his comment about my too short skirt, and went to join Alice.

"It's really not fair to him, you know," Alice said, snorting. "He has no chance of not falling for you. By the way, check your phone," said Alice.

I had one unread message from Emmett in the Cullen's group message. He said, _who's up 4 another game?_

Alice said _hell yeah_ , Jasper didn't respond, and everyone else said stuff like _do you want to die?_ and _have you lost your mind? In SCHOOL?!_

Alice finally texted, _there's no point in fighting,_ and everyone gave up. But by this time, the teacher had started talking.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Curarka. But you can call me Mr. C. I will be your history teacher this year, teaching you most about WW2. Now today, we're mostly going to be doing a question and answer. Who wants to start us off?" said he. Practical high school teacher.

"How about Mr. Suka?" the teacher said.

I pretty much zoned into my phone after that.

 _Alright, truth or dare, Bella?_ Emmett asked me.

I made a silent agreement with myself. I would say dare this one time. I may not be reckless, but I want to loosen up a bit.

 _Dare._

Alice gasped. Mr. C looked at her lazily, and then went back to the class. But then he jerked his head back towards us and his heart started picking up speed.

"Oh, god. Grow up," Alice whispered to me. I chuckled a bit too loudly. Honestly, the worst part about it was he had a wife at home.

I sent a text message to the group. _Uh oh. I think Alice and I have a teacher after us now- Mr.C._

I hadn't gotten my dare yet, and it was giving me anxiety. Alice grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, probably sensing I was nervous. But I had this. After all, it was just a dare.

 _After that class is over, I dare you to stay back and use your powers of manipulation on the teacher as much as you possibly can and ask him to meet you under the tree in the back at third period… but don't show up,_ Emmett responded.

I could not believe he had just done that! He's supposed to be a good big brother!

My phone was blowing up with texts from Edward. _No! I refuse,_ was basically all he kept saying.

Even though I would resent Emmett for a long while, I sent _I'll do it._

Alice looked at me concerned and said, "I'm sorry," but I could tell she was holding back laughter. I rolled my eyes at her and texted again. _Why wait? Let's continue. Jazz, truth or dare?_

Jasper texted me back, but before I could check my phone, Mr. C looked at me and Alice and said, "Ms. Hale, Ms. Cullen, you haven't participated yet. What would you two like to know?"

I would have blushed if I could, but I didn't of course, so I just shied away and mumbled, "Nothing."

Alice, on the other hand, squealed and chirped, "Do you like to shop?" like it was the most important thing you could ever ask a person.

"Yes, actually," he answered. Alice just nodded and went back to thinking, while Mr. C moved on to someone else.

Jasper answered _truth,_ and we continued on with the game.

/Rosalie/

Sitting in math with Edward, Rose was continuously checking her phone, trying to keep her nails safe in the process.

"Why must we play truth or dare on the very first day at our new school?" Edward asked, looking at Rose in confusion. Their teacher was droning on about old subjects and not paying an ounce of attention to them.

See, the weirdest thing about this school was that you had classes combined with the grade above you and below you but they weren't mixed together. Rose wasn't sure how everyone learned what they needed or how they got schedules to work out, but it wasn't her problem.

"Probably because we have people in our family like Emmett and Alice," she answered, inspecting her fingers. Flipping her braid off of her shoulder, Rose turned back to her phone.

 _Jasper, what is your least favorite thing about Alice?_ Bella had just texted.

"Oo, looks like your girl's playing dirty today," Rose said to Edward. She talked a bit too loud though, and the teacher (what was her name again?) turned around.

"Is there something you would like to say, Ms. Hale?" she asked.

"No thank you," Rosalie said, putting on her most charming smile.

"Then I suggest you pay attention."

Rosalie chuckled. Like she needed to pay any attention. Her phone buzzed again and she checked to see Jasper's reply.

 _I'm sorry Alice, dear, but I really don't like your infatuation with shopping- when we go out that's all we do! It's cute but annoying at the same time… but I love you and it all the same._

 _Jazz, nicely worded,_ is all that Alice responded with.

Edward laughed at her response, having read it off of Rose's phone, and said, "When did Alice get so good at sarcasm?"

"Not sure. Maybe when Jacob started telling all those jokes about me, she caught on," Rosalie said bitterly.

Alice texted, _truth or dare, Emmett?_ and Rose just laughed out loud.

/Jasper/

All the emotions flooding him was driving him absolutely _nuts!_ Jasper could feel anger, anxiety, nervousness, intimidation, sadness, jealousy, and many more. All first day feelings, he knew, but it was turning him into an emotional roller coaster.

Jasper was sending out many calming waves, but it didn't seem to be helping a lot.

"Jasper! Did you see what Alice just dared me?" Emmett said, waking him from his stupor.

"What now, Emmett?" Jazz exasperated.

"I have to have a huge breakup scene with Rose and walk off with the first girl I see in the hallway! And she has to be my girlfriend for three whole days!" Emmett growled. He sounded like a child complaining about a broken toy.

"You'll be fine. Rose knows it's not real. Calm down," Jasper said.

Emmett growled again.

"Emmett…" Jasper warned. He knew Emmett to go on raging tantrums every once in a while, and he really didn't want it to happen here.

"Okay, okay… I'm calm," he said, and Jasper just rested off of his calmness for a while.

/Bella/

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. We stopped playing truth or dare after Emmett's last one and agreed to resume tomorrow (not really). Teachers were practical, students were normal, and I have to say the worst part about my day was tricking Mr. C into meeting me under the tree at third period.

It was almost sad; all I had to do was smile at him and look under my lashes and he was gone. I felt bad for him and his wife- it wasn't fair. But from what I heard around the school was that he was late to third and he was in a very grumpy mood after that.

At lunch we just took to our own table, no one seemed to notice our lack of food, and we continued on to our next classes. I was already ready to go home to Renesmee, but I was surprised later by Angel, Luke's sister.

"Hey, Bella!" she said. Angel actually sounded sincere, which surprised me. She had the looks of someone more stuck up.

"Would you, Alice, and Rosalie want to come over after school tonight with a couple other gals of mine? You could stay the night too!" Angel said.

"Yeah, I'll ask them for you," I said. She said thanks as I walked off to find them.

I really did not want to go, but I knew Rose and Alice would make me, so there was no point. As I suspected, Alice said, "We're going, no buts. We can go home first though to get our stuff, and then you can say hi to Renesmee, okay?"

I agreed, grumpily, but I couldn't argue.

~A while later~

When we got home, I ran through the front door to give Renesmee a huge kiss.

"Hi, mommy!" she said. Placing her warm hand on my cheek, she showed me a vision of her day which I was happy to see was great.

"So you like school, honey?" I asked her sweetly.

"Yes! It is so fun."

"Okay, so listen my darling. Mommy, Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rose won't be back until tomorrow after school okay? We are staying the night at a friend's house. I love you," I said.

"That's okay, mommy. I can have fun with daddy all night long!" she replied. I chuckled.

I stood up out of my crouch and went with Alice and Rose to pack. It had been so long since I'd last had a sleepover, so I let them do all the work for me.

When they were finished, we got into my Ferrari and drove off to Angel's house.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

 **Hey again! So what did you guys think about my comeback chapter? Was it bad? Was it good? Please drop in a couple reviews for me, I would love that!**

 **I love you guys so much for making this story a possibility.**

 **Peace,**

 **The Nightly Stars**


	9. Basic

**A/N~ Hey guys! I'm back once more. I have to say, I didn't expect any attention on my story for a while since I had been gone so long... again. But I received two amazing reviews and I can't thank you guys enough for that! I also got some follows and favorites, thank you guys so much : )**

 **So here's the deal- I hope to start writing again more often, because I miss that so much. I just figured out a plotline to this story, and I can't wait for you guys to see it. Thank you so so much for all the support I'm given.**

 **Reviews and criticism are always welcome 3**

 **I hope you like this ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT.**

I knew I was going to die tonight- but I wasn't sure if it was going to be from Alice's excitement or from the anxiety of getting a sudden bloodlust.

I had gotten through the school day just fine, but that was only because I was distracted the whole day. Also, I'm pretty sure Jasper was calming me down the whole time. I'd have to remember to thank him later.

Alice, Rose, and I had decided to take Edward's Volvo because it happened to be the least suspicious car of ours. Honestly, I didn't understand why we were even going to this sleepover in the first place. We weren't normal.

"Why are we even going to Angel's?" I whined. Rose just rolled her eyes, and Alice huffed.

"Bella. If we are going to be interacting with humans, we have to act like humans," Rosalie said.

"We're vampires!" I exclaimed, showing my frustration.

"You don't say," Alice mumbled, but I obviously heard her anyway. "You know, Bella, trust me for one night. If you smile or laugh one time whatsoever, you can't kiss Edward for a full twenty-four hours. If you don't, same goes for me and Jazz. What do you say?"

I knew better than to bet against Alice, so I just declined her offer. "Don't complain, then," Alice said to me, raising her eyebrows.

When we got there, we were greeted by two very, very, huge surprises. One- it was a full blown party. And two, there were a lot of guys there. Including _our_ guys. Alice wasn't shocked, so she must've already seen this. But Rose and I were almost blown out of our minds.

"What the hell!" Rose said to Emmett, after Angel had politely showed us where to put our stuff for the night.

That must be why Alice made us all dress so party-ish.

"Rose, honey. Calm down a second, please," Emmett had said, but Rosalie was already shooting him death glares that would've sent me into hiding for three years.

"Hello," a velvet voice beside me spoke.

"Edward." I sighed. "Where is our daughter?" I said, quietly enough that no one could hear us but loudly enough that Edward could over the blaring music.

"Renesmee is fine. Esme and Carlisle have it under control," he answered. I knew Edward wouldn't ever put her in harm, so I let it go.

"Everyone, in the living room!" said Angel. Her party animal side was starting to show, as she was standing on the table with a cup of who knows what. People apparently knew not to cross her, however, and all filed into the living room to sit on the couches provided. Only Alice and I were left standing, just to show that we could.

"Tonight, we have about everyone that anyone cares about here," Angel said. I felt kind of bad for the rest of the people at our school, because I used to be them when I was a plain, ordinary human.

Across the room, I noted that Luke looked a little out of it, laughing and pointing at girls with his friends. I wrapped my hand around Edward's, a little self-conscious. He put his head into the crook of my neck, breathing softly. I felt chills run down my spine, and he chuckled. Gently, he started trailing kisses down my neck, and I had to whisper with gritted teeth, "Edward… if you don't stop, I'm not sure I'll be able to handle it much longer…" I trailed off.

No matter what any vampire said, I knew that love lust was way harder to withstand then the bloodlust. The scent of my fellow student's throbbing necks wafted towards me, but as long as I took short breaths, I could manage. With Edward… not so much.

"So I'm going to ask you all to enter the party mood," Angel said, taking a deep breath. "That means forget about any commitments. If you have a boyfriend, forget about him. If you have a girl, forget about her. Nothing means anything tonight. Get them out of your mind, and have one too many drinks. Because the games are about to begin, and you need to be ready," Angel said, winking at all of us from her spot upon the table.

"Don't forget about me too much," Edward whispered to me, and again I found my self-control slipping. "But I'll forgive you for doing anything tonight."

"I don't want to do anything except with you," I said back to him. He chuckled at me.

"Just forget about it and have fun," he said. Alice flashed me a thumbs up from across the room and Jasper sent me a couple party-ing emotion waves.

"I love you," I told Edward, giving him a light kiss on the mouth, then turning back to the party.

I had learned a while ago that vampires could drink. They could get drunk as well- but the drinks aren't as good as they would be if you were human. So I grabbed a beer, surprising myself, and took a sip. Ah. This was Jasper's doing.

"So, the first thing we're going to play is two truths and a lie. Except a bit more, well, _fun_ ," Angel told the group. "You have to tell two of your biggest secrets, and tell us one of your friend's biggest secrets for the lie. You won't name who they are, of course, so it's no big deal. Everyone has to take a shot when you say the number they think is the lie. If they're wrong, they take a second one at the end of the round. The only rule is the secrets don't leave the circle," Angel finished, taking a seat on the couch next to her friend Kam.

Alice, Edward, and I all took a seat- mine was Edward's lap. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were already on the couch we chose to sit at. I wasn't at all excited for this, but I knew I had to.

"Hm. Edward, why don't you start us off?" Angel asked, fluttering her lashes at him. I internally rolled my eyes.

"Okay," he answered nervously. I knew his biggest secret, but he couldn't tell it. _Hey, I'm a vampire!_ No.

"One; I've had sex. Two; I have a teddy bear even though I'm well into my teens. Three; I hate most of all food," Edward said, unfazed. I knew which one was the lie: the teddy bear was Emmett's. Of all people, Emmett actually had a teddy bear. Plus, I knew he'd slept with me, and he hates all food besides mountain lions, grizzly, etc.

Edward first said one. Almost more than half of the room took a shot, because I guess it was hard to believe that he'd done it. I, of course, took a shot on the second one, as did the rest of my family. I could feel the liquor going down my throat, and it felt a little off. But my head was still clear, so I guess I was okay for now. The rest of the people took a shot at the third one.

"Now, Edward, which one was the lie?" Angel hiccupped.

"Two, I don't own a teddy bear sadly," Edward said. A lot of people laughed and took another shot of liquor. "I pick… Luke to go next," Edward stared.

"Alright, but no regrets," Luke laughed, punching a few of his buddies. "One; I think I like your girl," Luke chuckled.

I took a gulp. I don't think that was a lie.

"Two; I slept with my best friend's mom. And three; I used to be extremely overweight," Luke said. I took a shot at number three, because with his abs, there was no way.

"The lie was number two. Nah, that was all Jessie right there!" Luke said. I didn't know Jessie, but I was going to stay away from him if I ever met him.

A girl across the room started laughing extremely hard and said, "Wait… you like Bella?" She sounded concerned, but laughed at the same time.

Edward growled, loud. Nobody really seemed to notice though, because they were all looking at Luke's nods.

"Oh, well, Edward, tell you what. Break up with your girl for the rest of the week and I'll let you know how much fun we had the next," Luke winked.

If I could blush, I would've been beet red. But I couldn't, so I bit my lip as I looked at Luke. All fun and games, right?

 **A/N:**

 **I know I know. Please don't kill me, this chapter was shorter than usual. But I plan to be writing for a while! I really love any type of feedback, so please don't hold back.**

 **Kisses,**

 **The Nightly Stars**


	10. Like It or Not

**A/N~ Hey guys! Thank you for the amazing reviews I got.**

 **So, I want to thank DevianKyu specifically. I am pretty sure he is the only person who has really given me good criticism. Thank you. I want you to know however- Oh no. I'm actually saying this.**

 **So, as most of you know, I started this story about two years ago. Please don't judge me based on how I used to write… or mistakes I made about cars and whatnot… because, as you know, that was not only two years ago.**

 **When I started this story, I was twelve (maybe 11?) years old. I'm fourteen now.**

 **The reason I stopped and started this story was because I was working on actually writing my own. I realized when I was about ten that writing was my 'gift', just as everyone has their own. It's because I would read for hours at a time and I just picked up on a lot of stuff.**

 **So, I'm kind of restarting this story. It still has the same plot and everything, but you'll see a huge difference in my writing- hopefully. So, please don't judge this story based off of my age, and I hope you all enjoy this story.**

 **P.S., I shouldn't make any more mistakes about cars speaking how I'm obsessed with them XD.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT**

Some amount of days after the party, which we had left early from, Edward had started singing Renesmee to sleep. A quiet, peaceful melody, but I heard it. It was a sign of happiness and a burn to be safe. Which we were, right?

Some days I could hear the patter of rain on the porch steps, and I felt the presence of calm. But other days I could hear the roar of thunder, pounding through my ears and I could feel my name being written on the signature of harm. But I swallowed my heart, and I enjoyed the times with my family.

Emmett especially had gotten even cockier, if that was possible. Whenever the phone rang, no one was allowed to answer it except him. He had gotten his fake girlfriend for the week, and he didn't want anyone else to 'have the blessing' of hearing her speak. That pissed Rose off so much, she had dragged him by the ear to throw him out of the window. Of course, it didn't hurt him, but he sat in a corner for the rest of the day.

Jake had come to visit that weekend, and he was stunned to say the least, at our new house. He didn't even refuse to stay outside because we didn't want the wet dog smell just quite yet. Honestly, it kind of sucks to have your best friend smell like a wet dog. Because as much as I wanted to spend time with him, I wanted to plug up my nose even more.

I was sucked back into reality when Edward stroked my hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" He whispered into my ear. A shiver rolled down my spine as he placed his lips on my neck.

"Yes, I'm just exhausted. And I can't stop thinking about how much danger we could be in, all the time, for just purely existing," I said. Edward kissed along my neck and enveloped me into his arms.

"We're safe, Bells. And we have Alice here," Edward whispered.

"I love you," I said.

"My heart is yours."

~a while later~

"Bella! Come here!" Alice chirped from the kitchen. I rushed at vamp speed to a seat across from her, which also happened to be beside Rosalie.

"What now, Alice?" I asked.

"So, you know how we've always wanted to go on vacation?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"Well, we're going to Brazil for a few weeks to meet with Zafrina and Senna. We have some matters to discuss with them," Alice said.

I didn't know whether to be very excited or kind of terrified. Those two had always been borderline terrifying, but also on the sweet side, especially Zafrina. I knew Renesmee would be excited, and she mattered the most. So I was sure it would be fine, but I'd probably ask Jake and Seth to come.

I opened my mouth to ask Alice about that, but before I could, Alice answered, "It's up to Rose about that one."

Rosalie turned her attention to me. "Sorry Rose, I'll talk to you about it later," I said.

"Well then, fuck off." Rose turned her attention back to her nails, and shook her head. She grumbled something, but I didn't care enough to catch it.

I blinked, and Jazz stood in front of me. "Bella, how would you like to come _shop_ _with me?_ " he asked.

Alice huffed, obviously upset he didn't ask her.

"Jasper…" I trailed off.

"Come on, Bells. Please."

That's when I knew something was up. First off, Jasper would never go shopping by choice. Second, he had his crooked smile up that gleamed with mischief. I stood up in response, and Jasper started walking out of the house.

"What, Jasper?" I sighed. If he tried to implement me into some sort of prank, I would have been pissed.

"Hold on a second," said he. Holding up his finger, he squinted in concentration. All of a sudden, a huge russet wolf jumped out from the trees and knocked me over.

Jake licked my face multiple times and I just glared at his huge, furry head. He leaped off of me, went back into the trees, and come out a few seconds later fully clothed and a human.

"Jacob. Don't lick me please, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that's disgusting," I glowered at him.

"And Jasper, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Well, I had to make sure Alice couldn't see what we're doing. But you do know her birthday is coming up, right?" Jasper said to me. His eyes were glowing.

Alice didn't know her birthday, so I was really confused.

"That's the point, Bells. I'm making this day up because I don't think she's ever really had a birthday," Jasper explained. Jake sat quietly on a stone nearby.

I thought about it. I was just confused what we were even going to do.

"He wants to take her to see Aro," Jacob said to me.

"What is wrong with you both? Aro literally almost killed us over nothing!" I shook my head. "I'm out."

I started walking back to the house but Jasper put his arm out in front of me.

"There's a reason why, Bella, but I need your help," Jasper said with a serious tone.

I looked at how grave his face looked, and I went to sit by Jake.

"Explain."

~the next morning~

I seriously did not want to go to school that day. I didn't understand how everyone could redo high school so many times, but I figured it got better after a while. Because of Alice and I, we actually interacted with all the humans this year. When I first moved to Forks, they didn't talk to anyone- except obviously me.

I also hated leaving Renesmee, even though she seemed to love school. She did get a letter sent home the previous week for biting a kid's finger, and I had to discipline her. She claimed she just got too thirsty, so for now we all decided it would be best that everyone should go hunting once a week as of now.

Besides, I was on edge from what Jasper had revealed to me yesterday. I didn't know whether to be frightened or excited, so I chose to ignore the whole idea for now.

Today, Alice had dressed me up in a short (obviously, it's Alice) pair of shorts and long sleeved green shirt. She tied the top half of my hair into a messy bun and left the other half hanging in bouncing curls. I had to admit, I actually looked pretty.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward said to me when I entered the kitchen. He gave me short but sweet kiss, opening his mouth slightly to dance with my tongue.

"Good morning," I said to him. It was only five in the morning, and as school started at seven thirty, we had plenty enough time to do as we pleased. Renesmee was still sleeping, so we went out to the porch and sat down, our legs swinging over the edge.

"Edward," I whispered to him. Our hands were intertwined, and I just couldn't get enough of him.

"Yes, Bella?" He murmured, sweet velvet seeping out of his lips.

"Promise me, if something happens, you won't ever forget _this_ ," I said, looking down at our hands. "You'll be strong, and take care of Renesmee?" I asked.

I couldn't shake the feeling of dread that I had every time I felt happiness.

"Don't act like you're so quick to be gone, Bella. Don't forget me," Edward said grimly. "You are my world and I love you," he whispered into my ear. "Don't forget _that_."

~school~

Luke was not his usual confident self when I entered my first class with Alice. He waved shyly at us and placed his head on the desk.

"Hangover," Alice whispered to me, and I laughed quietly.

Ever since I had done my dare to Mr. C, he literally wouldn't even look at me. One day he counted me absent when I was there, and that's when I knew this class would be hell for me.

The highlight of my day was actually my biology class, which I had with both Edward and Jazz. They were so funny together that one day I spit out the soda I was drinking onto a slide we were supposed to be looking at.

I got fined twenty dollars for that.

The only thing that was a bit of interest to me was a girl in my geometry class. She always sat in the very back corner, and wore a hood over almost her entire head. Never once did I catch her sitting with anyone at lunch. Her name was Daphne and she always, _always_ wore headphones. I assumed that she wasn't even playing any music, but she kept them on so that no one would talk to her.

I remember feeling like that.

 **A/N:**

 **I really, really hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I put in a lot of hard work to ensure that I had an exact plot and how everything will go down. I am so extremely excited for you all to see it.**

 **So. Who's Daphne? And why in the hell would Jasper want to go visit Aro? And for Alice's birthday, that she doesn't even really have?**

 **Please drop in a review, I would really love that. Thank you all for your support.**

 **Xxx,**

 **The Nightly Stars**


	11. Breathe

**A/N:** **Thank you guys for all of the continued support. Normally, I like to get these chapters out asap- but recently I've realized that it's quality over quantity. Let me please ask this one time.**

 **I really enjoy feedback and/or compliments, it really helps me keep going. But it really puts a lot of pressure on a person when people keep asking when the next chapter is going to be out. My goal is to update at least once every other, but please understand- I am in high school, and on top of the homework, I am on the spiritline team for it. I have a lot of work on my plate so I try to balance it all- so please understand. I am happy that you guys are anxious for the next chapter release though :)**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT**

One day, they weren't there. The next, they were.

Skin the color of soft snow. Skin as cold as the devil's heart. Skin as hard as the pit in my stomach.

All in a sun's fall in the night, they had come.

The pain in my right leg was biting, steadily growing deadlier by the second. The cold grew fast and the warmth left quickly.

Breathe. Out. In. Repeat.

I watched her as the sun reflected off of her glasses. If only she knew the pain. How it came out of nowhere. How the glasses would shatter.

Breathe.

She was dead. But I am alive.

Breathe.

The hall felt empty where I stood. Every footprint I made seemed to disappear behind me, until I was no one. There was no one. Where was I? Unknown.

The music blared through my eardrums, and I drowned. Cold tile under my feet. I wasn't sleeping, but I wasn't awake.

Breathe.

 **Yes. I realize this chapter was shorter than the rest of a 99 year old's life, but there is a reason for that! Stories take time. So please give me mine. Nothing else would fit into this chapter! So believe me, you don't want me to type in a bunch of shit I just make up like the three AM monster energy essays I write for school. So thank you for bearing with me.**

 **Xo,**

 **The Nightly Stars**

 **P.S. I am writing on the app episode now! I just finished my first episode of something called the Endless Abyss, so check it out in a few days (fingers crossed!)**


End file.
